your guardian angel
by twilightvamp321
Summary: well just read its sad sasukes come back to find sakura dead how well he react


After 12 years i come back to my home town the only person i want to see is sakura my true love i never admitted that i loverd her never had the strentgh

when i see your smile tears run down my face i cant replace

and now that im stonge i can figured out

how this world turns cold and break through my soul

and i know i`ll find deep inside i can be the one

i well never let you fall

i`ll stand up qith you forever

i`ll be there through it all

even if saving you sends me to heaven

She was everything to me that kept me from going i want to see her and tell her im sorry and that i love her and i hope she forgives me

its okay

its okay

its okay

seasons are changing and

waves are crashing and

stars are falling all for us

days gro longer and

nights grow shorter

I fell something holding me the most i see are the anbu well maybe i could get off the hook for leaving the village hope they dont kill me thats the least thing i want

i can show you i`ll be the one

i well never let you fall

i`ll stand with you forever

i`ll be there through it all

even if saving you send me the heaven

cuz your my

your my

my

The least person i expect to be hokage is naruto which he is never thought the dobe would make i said,Sasuke it seems you came back but we have to held you up in the cell for you left your village in seek that what i did and im back i mean no harm,who knew the dobe got smarter after all these years i thought

my true love

my hole heart

plz dont dont throw that away

cuz im here

for youplz dont walk away and

plz tell me you`ll stay

stay

use me as your will

Im held up in a cell no no sigh of sakura could it be that she doesnt love me is it to late said naruto,yes wat do you want im stuck here already being held up as so you called chuckles well ive seen you havent change one bit sasuke still cold hearted as ever he said was my only read it it well explain why someone is not here.I just look at him does he know that im thinking ok piece of paper is on the ground i could read it from here but as i look up to see hes i`ll just read it now.

Dear naruto,

Im sorry that i cause trouble to you everyones seems happy now your with hinata ino with sia even kakashi is with anko everyone just seems happy now im just alone with no one almost as no one cars anymore you told me already that he wont come back but didnt believe you deep inside of me he ould come back but its been years so i given up hope maybe hes happy with someone else maybe he just wants to be alone but i well always well love him no matter wat he was everything to me he was my true love everyone seems happy even if i go away but im sorry naruto for doing this to you there nothing to live for anymore everything is just nothing im sorry but i decided already the only way to be happy is to die im sorry that i had to do this but he well never come back so why live if your true love wont come back this is my last goodbye before i go goodbye and farewll hope u guys well still be happy without me

love,sakura haruno

pull my strings just for a thrill and

i know i`ll be okay

though my skies are turning gray

gray

i well never let you fall

i`ll stand up with you forever

i`ll be there for you

though it all

No she cant be she wouldnt NO NO NO she cant be dead she just cant she cant why why why do you do this to me is it becuase you dont love me why did you had to die sakura why WHY WHY YOU CANT DIE YOU were already running down my cheeks she cant be dead she cant she just ME WHY WHY CANT SHE BE ALIVE WHY i shouted with all the strength i was the last thing i shouted before i live in this pain i hate my life now if only if she lived we could be a family if only she lived why do you do this to me why the only i well live for is for I kept screaming again and again but i know she wont come back i only wish i said i love you before she slipt away from me

even if saving you sends me to heaven

i well never let you fall

i`ll stand up with you forever

i`ll be there for you throw it all

even if saving you send me to heaven

i well never let you fall

i`ll stand up with you forever

i`ll be there for you through it all

even if saving you sends me to heaven

Goodbye sakura farwell my cherry blossom

Yes i know sad ending but i just wanted to put it there it felt like if i had to i cried when i type this very sad sasuke well never be with sakura since she died well in my story but not in the manga or anything but still sad plz review =(


End file.
